


Pony

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 30_lemons, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel gives Xion a bit of a zoology lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony

"Axel, what does "hung like a horse" mean?" Xion looks up at him with her wide, trusting blue eyes.

Axel doesn't do a spit take or blush, but he does look at her strangely. "Where'd you hear that, baby girl?" He takes another lick of his ice cream.

"Xigbar and Demyx were talking, and Xigbar said that Xaldin is hung like a horse. What does that mean?" She leans against him. "What's a horse?"

"A horse is a kind of animal."

"What kind of animal?" Xion rests her head on his shoulder, as much as she can with their height difference.

"A big animal." Axel takes refuge in the details, which means he doesn't have to explain the… broader picture to Xion.

"Oh. How big? Like, Darkside big or like Xaldin big?" Xion absently toys with the silver clasps of his hood.

"Somewhere in between." Axel tugs her into his lap, resting his chin on top of her head. "And they've got long noses and lots of hair…."

"They sound funny looking," Xion says, taking one of the clasps of her coat into her mouth and absently sucking on it.

"Well, we're just as funny looking to them," Axel says, replacing the tie with his leather covered finger. "I'm surprised you don't know about them. I thought all girls loved horses."

"What, even Larxene?" Xion nibbles gently on his finger, enjoying the easy intimacy between the two of them. It makes her feel a tiny shadow of something warm throughout her whole body.

"Larxene doesn't count." Axel presses a kiss against her temple.

"Why doesn't Larxene count?" Xion giggles around his finger. He's stroking the roof of her mouth with his fingertip, and it tickles, slightly.

"Because Larxene isn't a girl. I don't think that Larxene was ever a person. She's an evil hell demon that sprang out of the abyss to make the rest of us miserable."

"I thought Nobodies couldn't feel anything. How can she make us miserable if we can't feel anything?" Xion begins to toy with his hair, twisting a spike around her fingers.

"We're getting off topic," Axel says, and lifts her into his lap, planting a loud, wet kiss on the side of her neck.

Xion squeaks. "We are? What was the topic?" She tugs her gloves off and stuffs them in her pockets, to thumb his black teardrops with her bare fingers. She likes the way the skin changes texture, from ink to no ink.

"About horses. More specifically, how a person can be hung like one."

"What does "hung like a horse" mean?" Xion asks again, tugging Axel's glove off. She kisses his fingertip, then nibbles on his fingernail.

"It means someone has a penis like a horse's." Axel is grinning lewdly even as he stuffs his gloves into his own pockets.

"What, really?" Xion nuzzles into his neck. "Why would someone have a penis like a horse's?"

"It means it's big." Axel's hands go to Xion's belly, pressing down on it, gently. He can't get enough of her soft pudginess, like a puppy. It is so very different from his own bony flatness.

"Oh. Why is that important?" Xion shivers, enjoying the feeling of his hot hands, even through the leather.

"'cause the bigger a guy's cock is, the more he can please a woman." Axel nuzzles the side of her neck. "Would you want to see a real horse?"

"Would I see it's penis?" Xion tilts her head to the side to give him more access - it feels nice. They're talking about penises, after all, although she didn't know that different animals had different kinds. She really can't imagine (although Nobodies usually have bad imaginations) going about around to see different animal's penises. It is something strange to think about.

"If you wanted to." Axel shifts her around, so that she's straddling him. He leans forward and kisses her on the mouth, a nice, soft kiss, cautiously slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Xion kisses him back, just as gently, her hands tangling in his hair and tugging it. She shivers as he begins to place kisses along her neck, warm, wet kisses. They drip down her spine to land in the empty space in her chest, splashing down.

"Do you think I'm hung like a horse?" Axel mumbles into Xion's neck, nibbling gently and pressing a warm kiss into the hollow under her jaw.

"Well, um…" Xion blushes, leaning against him and letting him stroke her hair. "I've never seen a horse before. I don't know if I could make a good comparison."

"I can be your horsie, if you'd like," Axel says lazily, moving his hand from her hair to her back, tracing the click-click-click lines of her backbone through the leather of her coat.

"Well, um…" Xion mumbles, then presses a hesitant kiss to the tip of his nose. "If you want to be?"

Axel grins a weasel's grin and lifts the girl up, holding her to his chest like a child, with one hand across her back and one under her bottom. "That's a good answer, baby girl," he says, opening a dark portal and walking into his bedroom.

Xion nuzzles under his chin, inhaling his smokey scent. His arms, for all their skinniness, are surprisingly strong, and they hold her close and hold her tight.

Axel sits on the bed. He carefully takes her shoes off, pausing to gently tickle her foot through her socks. He likes the way she sounds when she giggles. It reminds him of… something, from when he was a person and not a Nobody. When both shoes are off and he's satisfied himself with making her laugh, he maneuvers her in such a way as to have her straddling him, her knees pressing into his bony hips.

Xion leans forward and presses her lips to his, a bit nervously. She still feels shy, initiating things like kisses. She knows that he likes it when she does it, but it takes a lot of nerve to lean forward and press her lips against his. He's just so very… intimidating.

Axel smiles against her lips and kisses her back, gently licking her lips until she opens her mouth to let his tongue in. His hands go from her back to cup her head, sifting through her thin hair. She's just so very tiny, and sometimes he finds it hard to believe that she's as fierce of a fighter as Roxas.

Xion is awash in sweetness, like she always is when he kisses her like this, holds her like this. She feels the stir of something in her chest, a spasm around the empty place, and she whimpers, pressing closer to him.

Axel begins to pull Xion's shirt up-up-up, until her small breasts are revealed, pale and soft and just the right size for his hands. He starts kissing down her neck, pausing at her earlobe because that always makes her whimper and arch against him, to her collarbone, to her breast, to her nipple. He takes it in his mouth, sucks on it as he feels it get harder under his tongue, and flickers his tongue against it.

Xion whimpers, her hips jerking against him and grinding the seam of her pants against her clit. She remembers the name and is faintly proud of that - Axel had told her about that the other night, and he had played with it until she could remember what it was called. Now she remembers, and a small part of her wants to tell Axel. But that would probably ruin the moment.

"You like that, baby girl," Axel croons, kissing along the side of her breast, up between them, to her mouth again. His hands slide down the back of her pants, to cup her bottom and press her closer to him, squeezing and kneading the warm skin.

Xion whimpers and breaks their kiss, pressing her mouth to his neck, beginning to pull the zipper of his coat down. She presses nervous kisses along the side of his neck, grateful he isn't wearing a shirt, running her hands along his bare chest as she unzips his coat. She pushes it off of his shoulders, then leans forward to taste his smokey sweat tang, warm under her lips. The empty space in her chest feels tight and electric, and the pulse between her legs seems to be getting stronger. "Axel, I…"

"Yeah?" Axel shrugs out of his coat, letting it pool around his hips. "What is it?" He gently grinds against her, forcing the seam of her jeans to press harder against her clit.

"Axel, please, could you…?" She jerks her hips against his, trying to get her message across. It embarrasses her (as much as anything can) to ask for things like… that.

"Could I what?" Axel trails more kisses along her neck, suckling on one earlobe and letting go of her bottom to tweak her nipple.

"Y'know…." Xion rolls her hips, pressing against him and grinding her clit against the seam of her pants. She moans, reaching into his hair and holding on to it, because she needs to hold something in her hands.

"I want you to say it, Xion. I want my baby girl to tell me exactly what she wants me to do with her." He teasingly rocks his hips up against hers, not enough to give her any satisfaction, just enough to make her whimper.

"Axel, could you please…." Xion blushes, pressing her face into his neck and whispering it.

"I'm sorry, Xion. I didn't hear you." He strokes along her back, teasingly, with just his fingertips, making her skin get all bumpy.

"Fuck me, please," Xion mumbles, looking up at him and blushing.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Axel says lazily, and begins to unbutton her pants.

Xion helps him, wriggling out of them and kicking them off. She pauses, flushing as he looks expectantly down at her white cotton panties. He can see the faint shadow of the dark hair she has down there through the cotton, and the places where the wet fabric is clinging to her. And all of this, just for him….

Axel takes her hands and puts them on his belt. He likes it when she undresses him, likes the way her tiny, calloused hands feel on his cock, reaching into his boxers. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down-down-down, although she has to shift to get them off.

Xion unbuckles his belt, feeling his eyes on her hands as she undoes the button, pulls down the zipper, and pushes them down to reach into his boxers, gripping his cock gently. She's more or less gotten used to the size, although the sheer heat of the thing still startles her a lot of the time. She pauses, then. "Um, Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel is wriggling out of his own pants, moving further along the bed and taking her with him, so that he is flat on his back and she's straddling him, leaving a wet spot where her pussy rests on his belly.

"If we're going to fuck, shouldn't I be lying down?" She unconsciously rocks her hips against him in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in her belly, blushing at mentioning… that.

"We can do it any way we want to," Axel says, and reaches down to press his thumb against her clit. "As long as I go inside of you, it's fucking."

Xion whimpers and jerks her hips, her toes curling. "Even like that?"

"Sure." Axel skims his hand down her back, pulling her closer to his cock, until she's almost sitting on it. "You wanna ride the pony, baby girl?"

Xion makes a confused face. "What's a pony?" She asks, feeling along his ribs, absently tracing them with one finger.

"A small horse. Get up on your knees?" Axel tugs her legs further open, reaching down to feel around for her entrance.

"Why does it have a special name?" Xion asks, then moans quietly when Axel's finger enters her. It feels nice, scratching an itch she has deep inside, at least somewhat.

Axel makes an annoyed face, pulling his finger out of her and positioning her over his cock. "I'll explain later, alright?" He tells her, and pulls her down on his cock.

Xion makes a choked noise and just sits there, squeezing down on him, hard, with the muscles she has inside. She whimpers, shifting on top of him, her hands tugging and twisting her own hair. It's a lot at once, filling her up like that. There's so very much of him, and it takes her a bit to adjust.

Axel groans, trying to fight the urge to thrust his hips and just start fucking her. He brings his hand forward and thumbs her clit, pressing down and rotating. He feels her flutter around him and she moans, shifting her hips just a tiny bit. "You like that, baby girl?" He has to prop himself up on his elbows to really feel her, because she is so very tiny and he is so very tall, but he manages to make it work, because when he rubs her in that special way that she always reacts so well to, she whimpers and jerks her hips.

Xion bites her lip, circling her hips ever so slightly. This position makes it feel like she is a lot more… full, but she realizes that he can't do much from here. It's.. kind of nice, actually. She's almost completely in control.

"You gonna ride me, baby girl?" Axel shifts, making his cock shift inside of her. "Ride me like a horse?"

"H-how do I do that?" Xion shifts as well, making him move inside of her a little bit.

"Push up on your knees," Axel says. "You ride me, like you ride a pony."

"But how do I ride a pony?" Xion's tone is plaintive.

Axel groans and grabs her hips, pulling her up a bit, then back down. "Like that," he groans, and pushes up into her, harder. "Xion, fuck…"

Xion whimpers and starts to get up on her knees, then slides back down. She presses down on his nipples with her thumbs, then tugs on them, because she likes it when he does the same for her and they've got similar parts, right? He seems to like it - his hands tighten on her hips and his hips jerk up.

"You gonna come, baby girl?" Axel croons, letting go of her hips with one hand to thumb her clit, gently rotating his thumb, which makes her squeeze down on him and twitch.

"Y-yeah," she pants, and does something wriggly with the muscles inside of her that squeeze him tightly and he's clutching her to him, his hips moving faster. Something about Xion just gets to him, and whatever stamina he might pride himself in (inasmuch as he has pride) goes out the window when he's faced with her wide blue eyes, her tiny breasts, her pale skin. He's going to come soon, and quickly, and he wants to make Xion come first.

She doesn't. She feels him twitch inside of her, feels the warmth that fills her belly, and then Axel is clutching her to him, panting like a bellows. "Axel…?" She shifts a bit, trying to get more friction for herself, but to no avail - he's going soft, and already he's slipping out of her.

"You're such a good girl, Xion," Axel mumbles, and tugs her closer, until she's sitting on his chest. "You wanna ride my face, baby girl?"

"How do I - oh…." Xion tilts her head back-back-back, closing her eyes tightly and her toes curling into the bedcovers. "It feels so… ah!"

Axel smirks, licking up her slit and pausing to suck on her clit. He can taste himself, and taste her, and he can feel her legs trembling on either side of his head, shaking. It won't take much to get her to come - she's already shaking and whimpering, rocking into his mouth.

Xion whines as she comes, the icy heat dripping down her scalp to her backbone to her clit, where it pulses out, to dribble out of her toes. It takes effort not to fall face forward, but she has a feeling that she might end up squashing Axel. Instead, she squirms to lie on top of him, without covering his face with her pussy.

"Didja like riding the pony, baby girl?" Axel strokes her out of her face with his big hand.

"There was a pony? Where was the pony?" Xion sits up, looking around. She always gets a bit loopy after orgasm.

Axel rolls his eyes. "I'll explain it to you later," he says, and kisses her forehead. "I'll take you to a world with lots of ponies, okay?"

"Okay," Xion says, and yawns.


End file.
